projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Resistance Fall of Man
Resistance: Fall of Man, called Resistance: Jinrui Botsuraku no Hi (RESISTANCE 〜人類没落の日〜) in Japan, is a science-fiction horror first-person shooter video game for the PlayStation 3. It was developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The game is set in an alternate history 1951, and follows Sgt. Nathan Hale as he and the human resistance forces attempt to drive a mysterious alien-like invasion out of Britain. The story continues in its sequel Resistance 2. The game was originally developed under the title I-8, as it was the eighth title to be in production by Insomniac Games. It was released as a PlayStation 3 launch title in Japan on November 11, 2006, in the United States on November 17, 2006 and in Europe on March 23, 2007. Resistance had positive critical reception, garnering particular praise in view of its status as a launch title and winning several awards, as well as being the first PlayStation 3 game to sell over one million copies, followed immediately by MotorStorm. Sony and Insomniac Games have since become embattled with the Church of England for using interior shots of the Manchester Cathedral to recreate the building within the game, as well as "promoting violence" within the building. Story The game begins in 1949 where an alien race known as the Chimera have taken over the Asian and the European continent, many of the nations have fallen, leaving nothing more than ruins. By 1950, the Chimera had crossed the English Channel where the chimeras had dug up tunnels that were linked to the mainland Europe. Within days, millions of humans were infected, but most were killed and converted into the chimera. United Kingdom became disorganized and had lost the war. In 1951, the game starts with the protagonist, Sgt. Nathan Hale, on his way with a large number of United States task force to retrieve a secret weapon that the British claim can be used against the Chimera: a parasitic, alien species. However, the forces are quickly wiped out by a Chimeran spire attack, which infects all of the soldiers with the Chimeran virus, soon after landing in York. Hale, the only survivor, appears to be infected with the virus despite not having gone into a coma. He possesses increased strength, limited regeneration, and his irises have become gold/yellow, somewhat like the Chimera. Hale continues on his mission, meeting and rescuing Captain Rachel Parker while escaping from a Chimeran conversion center in Grimsby. Parker then assists Hale over the radio for the rest of his mission. Hale and the British forces eventually manage to recover the secret weapon in Manchester and deliver it to one of the resistance's headquarters in Cheshire, only to find it under attack by Chimeran forces. It is revealed that the secret weapon is actually an Angel, a Chimeran creature that British Intelligence was able to capture. The Angels are the most powerful form of Chimeran creature, thought to control the rest of the Chimera forces through some form of telepathy. The Angel attempts to enter into Hale's mind, but he manages to resist and shoots the creature in the head with his assault rifle, killing it. Hale continues with the war effort, assisted by Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright, a British Royal Marines Commando. The two of them eventually discover that the Chimera have established a series of metallic towers throughout Britain, all inter-connected by a series of underground power conduits. Evidence indicates that the towers were excavated, not constructed, adding more mystery as to the origin of the Chimera. After helping the resistance evacuate their last major stronghold in Bristol as the Chimera wipe it out, Hale enters the underground Chimeran tunnels and discovers that the Chimera's main tower in Britain is located in London. Hale decides that destroying the central tower will somehow result in the total defeat of the Chimera in Britain. The British and American forces launch one final attack against the main Chimeran tower in London. Hale manages to reach the top of the tower and destroy its central nuclear fission reactor, resulting in a massive explosion that obliterates the tower. This sets off a chain reaction along the Chimera conduit network, destroying all the towers in Britain and killing all of the Angels inside. With the Angels dead, the remaining Chimeran forces quickly die off within minutes. Britain is saved from the Chimeran occupation. As for Hale, he is presumed to have been killed in the explosion of the main tower, and the Americans list him as killed in action. Parker is not convinced, though, and believes that Hale may have managed to survive somehow. The game's final cutscene shows Hale alive, walking through the snow, armed with only a single grenade. Suddenly, he is intercepted by a squad of soldiers wearing unusual insignia, appearing to be some form of special forces. Hale briefly contemplates killing them as well as himself with the grenade, but ultimately decides against it. He drops the grenade and allows himself to be taken by the soldiers, flying away in a transport helicopter. Gameplay Resistance: Fall of Man is a first-person shooter set in an alternate history. Many of its gameplay features stem from this, most notably the weapons. Some weapons are based on real weapons circa the 1950s, while some weapons are futuristically altered in accordance with the game's storyline. Insomniac Games has combined its passion for creating exotic weapons and vehicles, such as those found in the Ratchet and Clank series, with its proprietary development engine and physics system to create unique human and Chimeran weaponry. Each weapon provides a unique play style and strategy. An example of this is found with the Auger (Chimeran). The primary fire for this weapon is simple rapid fire, but the bullets burrow through walls, actually coming out stronger on the other side, opening up a whole new level of strategy. The secondary fire creates a barrier that is resistant to all bullets but its own. In addition to the usual short- and long-range weapons, the game features several different types of grenades, with both historical and futuristic varieties. For example, one grenade, known as the Backlash grenade, is capable of creating a dome-shaped barrier, where the player can enter for cover. The barrier reflects shots from opposing Chimera. Some weapons are not available on the first play-through of the game but can be found at certain locations on replaying the game. The game features melee attacks, and the motion sensing feature of the SIXAXIS controller is used for a number of things including shaking off enemies that grab onto the player, shaking off tags and flames in multiplayer, and quickly bringing up a map or leaderboard in a multiplayer match. The player also has access to turrets and a drivable jeep with a gun turret on certain levels. The game was also on Sony's list of titles to receive an online update to support the vibration feature of the DualShock 3 controller for Japan, North America, and Europe. There are also skill points that can be earned throughout the single player game. These are awarded for certain actions that are hinted at by their titles; however, the specific details are not revealed until the skill point is actually earned. There are generic skill points that can be earned during any single level, and some that are specific to certain levels of the game. Each task is worth a different number of points which are used to unlock additional media for the game. In addition, multiple Intel documents can be found scattered throughout each level. These give the player an insight into what has happened, is happening, and will happen. Multiplayer Resistance: Fall of Man features a multiplayer mode for up to 40 players online with a 4 player offline. The multiplayer functionality of Resistance utilizes the same PlayStation Network ID (PSN) that users already have. The multiplayer runs at a locked 30 frames per second, offline and online, no matter what happens in-game. Multiplayer games have little to no latency (subject to player's connection and host location), even while playing the 40 player online due to the implementation of dedicated servers across the PlayStation Network. The multiplayer version of the game also enables players to create their own clan, create their own matches (custom games) or join pre-set games (Ranked Games). While in games, players can talk to their fellow team mates by using a Bluetooth or USB headset. Text chat is also enabled in pre-game lobbies. The online multiplayer has an integrated friends system which allows players to add one another without becoming friends on the PSN. The online friends list shows a player's friend to be either In Lobby, staging or in-game. From here players can Invite to Game, Invite to Party or Send a Message. This in game system allows for user-friendly interaction between friends and bypasses the need for players to exit the game to talk to friends; a feature that was absent from most other PS3 titles, until system firmware 2.40 was released. Downloadable Content On June 7, 2007, a spokesperson from SCEA posted a message on MyResistance.net, informing players that complications had arisen and that the Worldwide Update and map pack had been delayed for an unspecified amount of time. However, the spokesperson did mention that it was only for a short period of time. In addition to the above maps, Insomniac made available two additional maps on June 29, 2007 in one map pack for $7.99 USD, $8.99 CAD, £2.99 GBP, €4.49 and $7.45 AU. An additional map pack was released on November 29, 2007 that includes two additional maps for the price of $4.99 USD. As of December 11, 2008, all map packs for Resistance: FoM were made available for free as a holiday gift from Insomniac due to the release of Resistance 2. Maps There are many different places the player can play during the game, all of which are based on places in England. The maps all vary in size and some of the more popular locations such as "Nottingham" and "Grimsby" come in four different sizes. Just a few days after releasing Patch 6, Insomniac Games unveiled two new maps for Resistance: Fall of Man for the PS3. The two maps, Bracknell and Axbridge, will be suitable to all types of games and can accommodate from 8 to 40 players per round. Bracknell is an all-interior map where players battle it out amidst the backdrop of Chimeran node and Widowmaker breeding grounds, perfect for vertical and close-quarters combat. Axbridge, on the other hand, is a narrow corridor with two human bases on each end. Aside from good sniping spots, the Axbridge map also provides the perfect venue for close-quarters combat. Each map pack is available at the PSN Store and due to Resistance 2's release, no new map packs are being scheduled for Resistance: Fall of Man. Rumble In November 2007, an update for the game was made available that enabled rumble functionality for DualShock 3 controllers. Ranked Matches Ranked matches automatically place players in a match from a chosen category. The matches intend to group players whose ranks are the same or very close together, to make the matches fair. Ranked matches give the player experience, which will allow the player to move up different ranks. As the player moves up ranks, special rewards are unlocked for their character. There are three categories the player can choose from, each with its own modes with one the player will automatically be placed in. The three categories are: *'Free-for-all': In this category there is a deathmatch mode, which is a simple free-for all deathmatch. There is also conversion mode, an elimination game type. *'Team Deathmatch', is the second selectable category which directly takes the player to a Team Deathmatch where two teams battle to see who can get to the point objective first (Normal scoring) by killing the members of the opposing team. Map Pack Mayhem was recently added to the Team Deathmatch game mode. *'Team Objective': When selecting this category the player will either be taken to a Meltdown, Capture the Flag, Breach or Assault game type. The most common mode the player is automatically taken to is Meltdown, in which two teams fight to capture nodes. Custom Matches The multiplayer for Resistance also allows highly customizable unranked matches, known as 'Custom' matches allowing the hosts to set different parameters such as hit points, weapon sets and others. Custom matches already in progress can also be joined and the player can join matches of his/her choice with a filter that detects matches meeting the player's chosen criteria. Other Players can also be invited to games using the buddy list. Custom games do not have much XP to gain as opposed to Ranked matches. Offline Modes The offline (split screen) multiplayer also features a range of modes, These include: Deathmatch, Team-Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Breach, Assault, Meltdown and Skirmish. In all of these modes the player can decide the map they play the game on, the time limit, the number of lives, the teams (if applicable), the points limit and plenty of other variables. Resistance's competitive multiplayer does not feature the vehicles found in the game's Campaign mode. Resistance: Fall Of Man also features an offline co-operative mode that allows players to play through the campaign mode with a friend. Different Species While playing online the player will either be assigned to the Human or Chimera species, each of which has its strengths and weaknesses. Development The game was previously known as I-8 when a demo of the game was first shown in E3 2005 as a World War II-inspired, alien-infested first-person shooter. Insomniac Games, who developed the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spyro_%28series%29 Spyro] and Ratchet & Clank series' of video games, were going to be developers of the game. A new demo was shown by Sony Computer Entertainment in the Game Developers Conference (GDC) in March 2006. The new demo was in real-time, demonstrating the gameplay, graphics and effects like bump mapping. Insomniac was said to "love the Blu-ray's contribution of tremendous space to gaming". The team also "loved the multiple simultaneous processor units". Officially-renamed Resistance (Fall of Man), it was unveiled as part of Phil Harrison's "Beyond the Box" keynote address, and was fully playable on the GDC stage. Insomniac President Ted Price spoke about the benefits of PlayStation 3, the advantages of Blu-ray storage, and the reasons that his team at Insomniac decided to develop for Sony Computer Entertainment in the next generation. It was also officially revealed that Resistance would be released before the end of 2006, but no information about it being a launch title. Critical Reception Resistance: Fall of Man received positive reviews from critics. The game received an average score of 86.52% and 86/100 on aggregating review websites Game Rankings and Metacritic. Within the first few hours of the PS3's Japanese launch, the game had already received praise from some publications. Famitsu gave the game a 33 out of 40. IGN was the first western site to review the game, giving it a 9.1 out of 10 with reviewer Jeremy Dunham declaring that while other consoles had to wait years to get their killer app, "PlayStation 3 users get theirs on day one." Game Informer has given Resistance a 9.5 out of 10. GameZone gave it 9.5 and GameSpot gave it an 8.6. Following closely GameBrink.com posted their review, giving it a 91 over 100. However, the scores at the time of European launch were less brilliant, and the OPM UK gave it 7, compared to Call of Duty 3's 8. IGN UK gave it an 8, compared to 9.1 at the US launch. Gamesradar.com (also known as cheatplanet.com) gave Resistance 8/10. Eurogamer gave it one of the lowest scores recorded, at 6 out of 10, with the general complaint being that, while functional, and even occasionally entertaining, the game completely failed to innovate in the FPS genre. Controversy with Manchester Cathedral Main Article: Controversy over the use of Manchester Cathedral in Resistance: Fall of Man The combat scenes that take place within a virtual representation of Manchester Cathedral in England caused controversy with the leaders of the Church of England. They claimed its depiction to be desecration and copyright infringement, and that it was inappropriate of Sony to allow players to fire guns in a city with a gun problem. They have made several legal threats against Sony. Links *Resistance Fall of Man at US.PlayStation.com *Official Website *Official International Resistance Universe Website *Official Online Community *[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/c:resistance The Resistance Wiki, an external wiki] *Sony Computer Entertainment Japan catalogue page for the game Category:2006 video games Category:Most Wanted Games